


Never Let Me Down (fanvideo)

by seraphyde



Series: My fanvideos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Just two co-dependent brothers roadtripping on the crazy lane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Depeche Mode - Never Let Me Down Again
> 
> Lyrics:  
> I'm taking a ride  
> With my best friend  
> I hope he never lets me down again  
> He knows where he's taking me  
> Taking me where I want to be  
> I'm taking a ride  
> With my best friend
> 
> We're flying high  
> We're watching the world pass us by  
> Never want to come down  
> Never want to put my feet back down  
> On the ground
> 
> I'm taking a ride  
> With my best friend  
> I hope he never lets me down again  
> Promises me I'm safe as houses  
> As long as I remember who's wearing the trousers  
> I hope he never lets me down again
> 
> Never let me down
> 
> See the stars, they're shining bright  
> Everything's alright tonight


End file.
